The Power of love
by Lokifangirl
Summary: Loki is banished from Asgard by Odin. He falls to earth, convientently, right onto Jane Foster s roof. Jane begins to heal Loki, the two of them growing closer everyday. Things complicate when a certain thunder god finds another way back to earth, returning to his love, Jane. Lokane romance.
1. Chapter 1

Loki ran his hands nervously through his hair. "Father I….." Odin sighed.

"I am very disappointed in you Loki. I thought you were different than Thor…..I thought you were worthy. I was wrong." The power in his voice caused Loki to stumble backward.

"Father…" He reached for his father but Odin`s face was stone.

"I take your power. You too are banished!" Loki screamed with anger and betrayal as he tumbled through the vortex. Of all the ungrateful….

Jane sighed as she twirled a lock of hair around one finger. It was a silly habit really. Everyone told her how superficial it was. But she didn`t do it to attract guys….it was just a habit when she was working late. She was currently hunched over a laptop, waiting for her life to begin. Ever since Thor left, Jane had been empty. The more she thought about her relationship with Thor….the more she began to doubt her love for him…she shook her head. No! That was stupid! Of course she loved Thor! He was the God of thunder. _But that`s no reason to love someone _her inner voice said. _Shut up!_ said the other, more scientific part of her. She went to the window, wrapping her arms around herself, staring up at the stars. "I will find you" she whispered. Lost in her memories of Thor, Jane almost didn`t hear the God of mischief land on her roof. Jane staggered, overwhelmed with emotions. "Thor!" she cried joyfully, running outside to see him. Barely stopping to breathe, she grabbed a ladder and climbed it, shaking with anticipation. She practically leapt onto the roof and stopped dead. There, on her roof, was the god of mischief. Jane choked back a sob. "Loki?" she asked, trying to hold back her disappointment. She gasped. Loki just groaned. She hurried over to him, concern etched all over her face. "Here, come on! Let`s get you up" She gently helped him to stand. He swatted her hands away.

"I have no need of your assistance, Midgardian!" Jane put her hands on her hips.

"In your condition – and because of what you`ve done, you`re lucky to get my assistance. Now – God or no, you`re hurt and you need to get inside. So either accept my help – or you can sleep out here on the roof for all I care. I should just leave you."

"Then why don`t you" his voice was bitter. Jane cocked her head, thinking.

"Honestly…." She laughs. "I don`t know." He looks at her curiously as she puts an arm around his waist, hefting his arm over her shoulder. That night, two broken people, limped together as one underneath the stars. Unknown to them, they had an audience that night. Frigga looked down upon earth from Asgard.

"I never thought I`d see the day…" She murmured.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! I`m back - as always remember to review….and those of you who love lokane moments…..wait till you get a load of this…..**

**Disclaimer: I don`t own Thor. (Forgot this part before…oops.)  
**

_Just a small town girl_

_Living in a lonely world_

_She took the midnight train going anywhere_

_Just a city boy_

_Born and raised in south Detroit_

_He took the midnight train going anywhere_

_Don`t stop believing by Journey (I don`t own this song)_

"Well, um I only have one bed so I guess you can just sleep out here on the sofa. But first, let`s have a look at those wounds." She went into the kitchen, filling a bowl with warm water. Loki watched her every move, his eyes intent upon her. She took a washcloth and walked over to him. "All-right now where does it hurt?" He held out a hand to stop her.

"I assure you – Lady Foster, my wounds are not serious, and will heal in their own time." Jane crossed her arms.

"Do you honestly think I`m going to fall for that?" Loki cocked his head.

"Fall for what?"

"The noble-warrior suffer in silence routine. I`m not new here – Thor used to do it too. Shirt off." Wincing, he took his shirt off, and Jane sucked in a breath. She had never been one of those girls who screamed when hot guys took their shirts off – it had never affected her, not even when Thor did it, until now….._Stop staring! _She blushed a little, trying to remain calm and business-like as she washed his cuts. Loki had been telling the truth, they were not very serious, but Jane wouldn`t rest easy until she had cleaned them.

"You`re very methodical" His voice jerked her out of her thoughts. She smiled a little, as she gently dabbed at a large cut across his back.

"I`m a scientist. They pay me to be methodical." Suddenly he tensed and hissed in pain. "Sorry." He relaxed as she washed the cut gently, washcloth moving in comforting circles. "That better?" He gave her a curt nod. "Well, I think that`s it. I`ll go get some pillows and blankets, I`ve got some spare ones in my room." She turned to leave, but Loki caught her wrist.

"You don`t have to do this you know. As false as it may sound, I have no wish to harm you at present, but I am known for being unpredictable. I`m dangerous, Lady Foster. It might be best for you to leave me be. I am a bit of a lone wolf, as it were."

"Thor is your brother. I love him, and therefore we are family now. And family doesn`t leave family outside in the cold."

"Actually, I wouldn`t mind the cold – I`m part frost giant you know." She rolled her eyes.

"You know what I mean. Don`t you get smart with me…..I`m soon to be your sister-in-law and you`ll have to start treating me with respect then, so if I were you, I`d start practicing." Loki could not stop the corners of his mouth from lifting slightly.

"As you wish, my lady."

Jane was dreaming…..dreaming of shadows. Shadows stole over Asgard, where Jane was marrying Thor. As he reached for her hand, thunder split the sky. Voices whispered "You are each promised to another. You must not wed." A great crack appeared in the ground between the two of them. Jane stumbled to clutch at Thor, but tripped and fell screaming into the abyss…..

Jane awoke, tears streaming from her eyes. She felt sadness, but not heartbreak. She sobbed quietly into her hands. She knew she could not possibly be deemed worthy of the spirits of Asgard to marry a god! What had she been thinking? She sniffled and got up, shuffling into the lab, hugging her robe around herself. So, she did what she always did when upset. Grabbed a blanket and went outside on the lawn, to lie underneath the stars. The stars were always a source of comfort for Jane, and always had been, ever since she was a little girl. She spread her blanket out and sat down, still crying quietly.

"Lady Foster?" She looked back through her tears to see Loki, standing in the doorway.

She smiled weakly. "We`re family now, Loki. You don`t have to call me that. Just call me Jane. You know, just Jane." He walked over and sat down beside her. She sniffled. "Thor used to say that - I`d walk in and he would say: Oh that`s all-right it`s just Jane or Oh it`s only you Jane. As if I were nobody important." She wiped her eyes. "Oh why am I telling you this. You don`t want to hear this…" He put his hand on her arm.

"I would advise you – if you are this upset, to consider turning down my brother`s proposal. Though I would love to have you as my sister, I do not think you will be happy with him. My brother can be a bit of an insensitive brute at times, and in my humble opinion, you seem to be a very sensitive person Jane. I would not like to see you hurt." Jane couldn`t believe her ears.

"I…I don`t know. There are so many things that are uncertain in my life right now….." She buried her face in her hands. Tentatively, he took both of her hands in his. To his surprise, he enjoyed the sensation – very much.

"I agree. Many things are uncertain at this point in your life, Jane. But one thing you may be certain of. You could never be "just Jane" to me."


End file.
